Walking in the Past
by PardonMyImage
Summary: "Even though I was born into a magus family, I never really thought about the Holy Grail Wars." Living in Florence Italy, Alice Fiddel becomes one of the masters for the Holy Grail War. When she meets her servant Lancer, will they even make it through the first day of the war? Or will Lancer's "womanizer" personality endanger them both? Read and find out :D First fic :)
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! This is my first Fanfiction if you didn't already know :p Crazy how one reading can become the one writing! Anyway, I love this anime, so I decided to create my own with my own characters and all! Keep in mind all the servents are different as well. Hope you enjoy! More chapters will be coming soon, I hope :o

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Even though I was born into a magus family, I never really thought too much about the Holy Grail wars. I knew my father was a part of it, and my mother died before she could tell me anything about it. Course, I knew I would eventually participate as well, but I'm ready for it. Actually, I've been ready for quite some time now. Everything was going to be different of course. Since I do live in Italy, our servants are completely different. I've practiced everyday re-sighting the words to summon the servant class Lancer. Why Lancer you ask? A while back I found some old journals my father used to have. In one, it talked of how he had the servant Lancer. He and Lancer made the ultimate team, but somehow I wondered why they hadn't won. The day before my Father died, he had given me the instruction of summoning him when it was my time. He didn't say why, but I figured it was important. So here I am now, waiting for the clock to hit the right time so I can summon. My nerves were on edge of course, the weight of perfection on my shoulders. Once the clock struck, I rolled my shoulders and off I went. Chanting softly, I thrusted my arm out with an open hand, saying the last word. Red light filled my vision and soon a figure standing before me. I blinked slowly, stepping back a little. For a minute the world tilted, but my brain registered I was indeed falling from my step. But the feeling of muscular arms caught me quickly. I opened my eyes and relaxed my brace. "We first see each other and you're already in my arms."

I paused, "Excuse me?" I scowled at my servants face. The servant smiled, "I have to admit, and being Marc's daughter I never thought you'd fall into my flirtatious trap so easily." His smile was giddy. I blinked again for a moment, before my body reacted with a blush. "Wait! H-Hold on a S-Sec!" I stuttered and quickly stumbled out from his embrace. "How do you know who I am?" I asked finally as my blush had time to fade. He shrugged, "He told me I'd be your servant next for sure, so I just guessed. Looks like I was right." "By 'he', you mean?.." A pause. "Your Father sweetheart." I scowled quickly and gave a glare. "Okay, let's set some rules while we're here. First-" I put up a finger, "No name calling. Second, I am your master and you will obey my every command." The tall man tilted his head, "I think I get the second part. After all, I am a servant." The sarcasm in his voice somehow ticked me. "So you must be Lancer, correct?" I asked slowly, folding my arms and tapping my foot. "Indeed I am." He gave a smile, and with that summoned his lance. It was black with gold trimming, and looked like the one daddy drew in his books. "That's amazing craftsman ship." The man beamed, "Not as much as your craftsman ship." I could feel the heat rising to me cheeks. Again. "Third rule. No flirting." "You hurt me Master."

Walking into my apartment, building, I waved hello to the doorman and occupied an elevator. "So this is where you live huh? What happened to your parents house?" Lancer appeared beside me in the empty elevator. "It's still there. I just don't want to live in it. It's too big for just me." I shrugged casually. "Too big?! You're joking right?" he took a step in front of me. I made a face. "I don't like living alone in such a big place." His face turned, "Oh. I guess that's a valid contradiction. I'm not used to living alone." He trailed off quickly, before the ding from the elevator stopped both of our thoughts. I stepped from the metal box and headed down the hall, jamming my key into the lock and opening the door with the familiar creak. I glided in, setting my bag down and plopping onto my couch. Lancer shut the door behind him, slowly observing his surroundings. His black locks curled around both sides of his jaw. His body was tall and muscular, and by far his greatest characteristic was his eyes. The deep emerald, a forest I could get lost into if I wasn't careful. "So Master, what's your plan of action?" I frowned. "A plan?" He seemed taken aback by my statement. "You mean to say you don't have a plan?" I shrugged, "I never thought about it. Hm." I tapped my chin and saw him shake his head out of the corner of my eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally! It's been forever since I've be able to write. Chapter 2 is pretty legit, in my opinion. It may be confusing, but I swear I'll clear it up in the upcoming chapters! Enjoy! :) Thanks for reviews as well :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Hey, slow down! You walk too fast." Lancer whined as I walked five paces ahead of him. "I just want to get this over with and get you to stop whining." I answered annoyed, but slowed my pace so he could catch up. "Going to your parents' house could give us some beneficial information from your father." He said as he managed to come to my side, his armor glistened ember and with red lining. "I guess." I shrugged. Before long, I could see the roof of my old, now abandoned home. "Look, it's just over-"I stopped my sentence as an arm stopped me from moving any further. I glanced at Lancer, who appeared to have a smile upon his face. "You can come out now. No use hiding anymore." He chuckled softly. I scowled, glancing around at what or who Lancer was actually talking to. Out of nowhere, a figure jumped from the shadowed trees that shook. Having a broad body, the figure appeared male. By what I could make out, his clothing brownish and with a small cape, his orange tinted hair added a flair. "Ah, I guess I can't hide from you, _Lancer._" The man chuckled at his voice. Lancer smiled, "Guess not Rider. What brings you here on an ere night as this?" He asked, as I noticed his stance in front of me. Crap, another Servant and it's still only the first night? "Oh you know, just proposing a deal." "No thanks." Lancer immediately interjected. I quickly tugged at him, "Why don't you want to know his deal? It could be helpful you know." I was surprised to see him look down at me with concern, "I know this man more than you honey. Trust me on this." Somehow, I became flustered at his comment. Who does he think he is telling me I don't know anything about how these games work? "You should listen to the girl Gaius. My deal comes with a package." "Don't want it. Now leave before I actually have to draw my weapon, Demi." Gaius? Wait, was that?... The man laughed loudly, "I see your dreams have come true. Finally a woman you can fiddle around with during these games." The man's tone of voice pierced the silence amongst the trees. I could sense Lancer tighten his body. "Not anymore." The orange haired figure just chuckled, before turning his body, "You lie. We all know what you're like." Out of nowhere, Lancer had left my side and had his golden lance at the tip of the golden man. "I said to leave." Lancer's eyes pierced through Rider's. "Ha! Fine, you win this time Lancer." His voice faded into the dark shadows as Rider quickly stole a glance at me. I shivered, until I looked back up at Lancer, "Gaius?" I asked slowly with confusion. He chuckled as I suddenly felt his hand around my own, "Guess we should really introduce ourselves sometime."

I couldn't help but think of what to say to him. I sat and watched him look through my father's old books and journals. Gaius? God that name sounds so familiar. Was it a first name? "Signora, I'm talking to you!" A voice ran right in front of my train of thought. What did he just call me? "What?!" I shouted with annoyance in the sound of my own voice. As if taken aback, Lancer put his hand up to his chest dramatically. "I am deeply sorry I interrupted your cute little thoughts. But I have found something of use." He handed me what looked like a worn book that had been sitting on a shelf for who knows how long. I examined it, before grabbing it hastily and opening it, dust flying everywhere. "What the-? How is this supposed to help us?" I asked, coughing slowly and covering my mouth. "I do believe it's one of your father's journals." He said, his eyes narrowing to read the small scribbled words. Honestly, I couldn't take my gaze away from him. And the moonlight didn't help. His dark hair had a strand that rested in the middle of his forehead. Reminded me of superman. And his eyes…. God those eyes. "I'm going to see if there is more information. Then we can go. Agreed?" His deep emeralds looked into my sea blue eyes. "Oh. Uh, yeah sure. I'll go and see if there's something in the shed in back." I stood from my seat and we parted ways.

What was I doing? I'd never find anything in this nearly empty shed. All that was left was an old broom and some boxes full of yard tools. Sighing, I stuffed a miniature rake back into the box. "Sighing already? The games have only just begun." The words made me jump sky high. I spun my body to face Rider, the servant before. "You!" Was all I could say. "Actually, it's Rider." His smile could pierce the gates of hell itself. "Wha- What do you want?" I stuttered and sucked in a breath as he made his way closer to me. "I want to make a deal of course. Why else?" He said and stopped maybe a few inches from me. I bit my lip, "I don't think Lancer would want me to do that." That must've hit something, as Rider quickly frowned. "But you're the master, aren't you? Plus, do you really think Lancer could really take down Berserker?" I blinked, "Berserker? That's your deal?" I asked, finally catching on. "Of course! I know Lancer is strong, so my master suggested we make a pact to get it out of the way." His voice was soft and calm. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck stand. Lancer said it was a bad idea, but it seemed like a good idea to me. And Riders right. I AM the master here. So why do I feel like I'm betraying my servant. "Alright. I'll-… We'll help." I said and stood confidently. The servant before me smiled so wide it was like the Grinch on Christmas. "Wonderful!" He cheered and held out a hand, indicating to shake it. Never before had I felt so uneasy touching that man's hand. Little did I know that was the biggest mistake of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright! Two chapters in two days! I'm on a roll :D I'm grateful for reviews, and yes, there are many names in history with "Gauis", but this chapter is very exciting! I hope you all like it! Sorry if there are any mistakes :p Oh and disclaimer: I seriously don't own Fate/Stay night and probably never will! Enjoy~

* * *

><p>{Panting, heavy breathing could heard. Fast, paced running and the rustling of clothes could be seen running through corridors. Turning right, then left, then right again. Almost as though he could walk through the ways of his palace blindfolded. Blood filled his vision, and his head whirled at the smell of it. Just a few more hallways. A few more and he'd be outside. He stumbled, falling hard to the ground. Feet appeared before his eyes, as he tried hopelessly to pick himself up. "…time for you to die." He heard of voice call to him. It sounded so far away. He wanted to scream, to grab the sword from the stranger before him and run it through him. He wished to know who it was, but his vision was so blurry and clouded, he could barely see. "Gaius. I'm sorry." Was all he heard before unbelievable pain flourished through his chest.}<p>

Alice awoke with sweat dripping down her temple. Was that a dream of Lancer? Did he just… did he just die? Was he just assassinated? She quickly scanned the room, before she caught sight of Lancer, starring right at her while he leaned casually against her wall on the floor. "You…. You saw that, didn't you?" He asked. Scowling at the hint of sorrow in his voice, I slowly nodded, suddenly aware of the fact he was gripping his chest. "Yeah. What… what was it?" I dared to ask, watching as his body tensed and he looked away, unsure of what to say. "I guess that story will be for another time." He just gave a shrug and stood to leave the room. My mind wandered. I had to find out more about him. But for now, I had to get ready for school.

"I still don't get why you are coming to school with me. I'll be fine on my own." I rolled my eyes at Lancer who walked diligently next to me. "It's safer that way. You don't want to get attacked by Berserker or Saber, without your knight here to rescue you, do you?" My heart jumped a little at the mention of Berserker, but dropped just as fast. "You're not my knight." I replied. Lancer smirked, "Can I be?"

I seriously can't even count the stares I was given at school today. Everyone just stopped and starred at me and Lancer as we made our way to my class. "Just stay on the top of the roof until school is over." I mentioned to him. He shrugged, "Okay. Easy enough." Walking down my class' hallway, I walked with a determined look, hoping not to be approached by any one asking questions. Suddenly, my eyes locked onto someone watching me diligently. It was a boy, with messy green hair and slouchy attire. And his expression was cold and unnerving. I tarred by gaze away from him, turning swiftly into my class. What was that? "Hey Alice! Who's the new guy huh?" My friend Anna called to me and everyone in the room turned for my answer. Being the prettiest girl in the school, (well, being called the prettiest girl in school), I just shrugged, "A friend." And sat down in my seat. Good thing Lancer wasn't here, I thought with a small smile.

My walk from school was actually lonely. I ordered Lancer to scout out the area, and make sure of his surroundings. Even though it was a good idea, I just had to get rid of him so I could have my secret meeting with Rider. "Ah, I was beginning to think I'd lost you." Not even two minutes of walking down a street and I already see him. "No. Just pre-occupied." I left it at that. Rider chuckled, his orange locks sliding to his cheeks. "Well, let's get to the point shall we? My Master insists on fighting berserker in two days." My face frowned deeply. "two days? Why so soon?" "It'll be least expecting. They won't know what'll hit em'." Rider smiled devilishly. I shivered. Did it suddenly get super cold? "Okay. I'll just tell Lancer we're going after Berserker. Hopefully that will work." I took hold of Rider's gaze at me. "You know," he slid a little closer to me, "I'd just ditch him after all this is done. He's not a good servant. All he cares about is money and woman." Before I could even open my mouth to protest, he quickly left, waving and telling me to meet in the nearby woods. Of course, this got my mind to wander again. Was Lancer really someone I could trust?

I walked back out on the street, ready to call for Lancer when suddenly a burst of air shrouded me and I was left standing face to face with an unknown servant. I stepped back slowly, my heart pumping and my palms already starting to sweat. Without a word, the servant suddenly pulled out his sword, striking a pose. Saber class huh? He wore something a little different, with bulky armor that looked like he didn't even want to wear. His hair was also dark, but had a hint of brown in it. And his sword… it was glistening with the light from the moon. I blinked, putting my arms in front of me as initial protective reaction. Before I knew it, I heard a loud clang and opened my eyes to see Lancer standing in front of me with his lance connected to Saber's sword. "Ah, Saber. That's not very nice to attack my master while she's alone." Saber jumped back and resumed stance. "Your master should know better than to leave herself alone." "She wasn't fully alone. Of course I was watching her." "Of course you were." My heart stopped at Lancer's reply. Had he seen me meet with Rider? Another clash as Lancer whipped around and swung his lance at Saber, Saber deflecting it perfectly. Their movement were so fast I couldn't keep up, my eyes darting from one place to another. I tried to call for Lancer, when out of nowhere I was grabbed from behind. "Stop! Or I'll kill her." The voice from behind me caused both the servants to stop fighting. Lancer's eyes were full of emotion, as he planted his lance beside him. "Now now." Was what he said. "Lancer, I'd be careful if I were you. Considering I know who you are." I saw Lancer freeze in place, before laughing loudly. "So? I could care less who you think I am or not!" I used this distraction to struggle and move out of the figures arms, stomping my foot on his. With a loud yelp, I was set free, "Lancer! Run!" But before I could even move, my heart stopped its pace. Saber had taken the moment of distraction and deliberately ran his sword through Lancer's shoulder as Lancer stood in front of me, blood bursting from the wound. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. The smell of blood filled my nose. "Lance…" was all I could muster at the moment. I saw him cringe, his lance in Saber's chest just as bad. His body stood protectively against me. The sword had barely missed my head, barely cutting my shoulder as well, but just a graze. But I hadn't even noticed. All my mind could think about was Lancer. "Damn… I was hoping I wouldn't resort to this sort of behavior." Lancer mumbled as some blood dripped from his delectable lips. "Let's go, Saber. You've caused more damage than necessary, as always." The Master seemed to call, and the two vanished quickly. Eventually, my mind came to and I could feel Lancers breath at my ear saying: "Shall we go, princess?"

"Let's stop here." Lancer set me down on a nearby bench. I was exhausted, and my shoulder hurt a little. But mainly I was tired from protesting to Lancer about how he was the one hurt and shouldn't be carrying me around. He just shrugged at my naggings, his emerald eyes starring right on ahead. "Lancer, I'm going to ask this, and you will answer honestly, okay?" I asked more forcefully than I realized, crossing my legs. Lancer just looked back at me and replied, "Alright. Master." For a second, I just paused. He called me master. No "princess" or "hunny" or anything. Shaking my thoughts, I sat up straight. My eyes starred right into his green forests, until my questions slipped from my lips. "Who exactly are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my :O I apologize for my lack of writing. I hope at least you're enjoying the story! Gah, it took me forever but I finally was able to find a chapter to tie into my plan :D And here it is! Sorry it's longer than the others, but it's pretty good in my opinion. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated! Again, I do not own Fate/Stay night in any way. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>"Who exactly are you?" My mouth went dry as my words slipped. I didn't mean to be so forceful. Lancer just sighed and looked away. "You're talking about that dream, aren't you?" He asked slowly, his voice coated in emotion. I slowly nodded, my anxiety creeping through my body. My dream of Lancer being murdered before my eyes. His emerald eyes starred straight through me. "My name…. My name is Gaius. Gaius Julius Caesar." I blinked and withheld my gasp, "You mean that one powerful dictator of Rome?" I asked, unsure of my history intelligence. "Correct. And that dream… that dream was of when I was assassinated. By my fellow men." Lancer (or Julius) looked away again, uneasy. "How do you know?" I asked, suddenly engrossed in the topic. Julius sighed heavily, "Because I thought they were my brothers. But, apparently, I was completely wrong." For a split second I could hear the sound of a pin drop. "Is that what your wish for the grail is? To get revenge?" I hadn't realized what I said until I heard Julius chuckle. "No. Of course-" he gave a slight shrug, "revenge would be a little nice. But I'm not like that." He said slowly. "At least not anymore." I gave a slight frown. "What were you like before?" I asked. My mind showed me of the last time they encountered Rider. Julius looked back at me, a dense look in his eyes, "I was a cruel, greedy, foolish boy. I was after lust and gold, and would do anything to get what I wanted. Which made me even more foolish. And I was branded with my actions. No one sees me as a changed man. They all see me as a greedy and ignorant so called 'leader'. If I could change anything in my life, I would change-" his eyes glistened and he scowled terribly as he continued, "I would change everything." I stared in disbelief at him as his powerful message sank down into me. But before long, I could hear a dark snickering in the distance. "Oh Julius, what a handsome man you've become."<p>

My head whipped around just enough to lock my gaze onto a rather beautiful woman standing with her hands at her hips. Her dark hair and caramel skin seemed to enhance her brown eyes and her extravagant clothing. Julius reacted quickly enough to stand at my side, his hand wrapped questionably around my waist, but I waved it off. "Ah, it's nice to see you again Caster." His words sounded like a snakes hiss. A laugh on her end, "I see you've found yourself a woman master. How mediocre. It seems her heart will be broken sometime soon when she figures out I'm the one your heart belongs to." Her cat like eyes met mine as I forced a scowl and preceded to look at Julius. "Julius, what is she talking about?" I asked with a whisper. He looked at me and gave me a grin, turning his attention back to Caster. "I think you're mistaken. That was the past. This, my dear queen, is now." I felt his hand tense against my waist. "Stop playing with your emotions, Julius." She snapped. "Now, what is it you want? To toy with us? Or do you actually have a motive to visit us?" he asked. For some reason, I looked to Julius and grabbed his hand as his voice shook. He looked at me for a flash of a second, compassion in his eyes, until flickering back to Caster. Who was this woman, and why was Julius so afraid of her? "Of course you know I love to play with you, but I do have a reason why I'm here. Herc has a message about Berserker. Tomorrow he hopes to go after him. He wishes you partake of this event. No strings attached this time." She flipped her hair behind her shoulder and her jewelry rang like a bell. Julius scowled, "Since when do you deliver messages for him?" he asked seriously. Her smile made me shiver, "Now now Julius, you're not jealous, are you?" She grinned devilishly at him. I squeezed his hand in mine, and he repeated the motion. "Not even the slightest. We'll think about his message. Until that time, I suggest you stay away. I won't hesitate to take your head if you touch a hair of my master." Both mine and Caster's expressions changed in surprise. "How vicious. I find it very attractive Julius. Until then." She swirled her hand in the air and disappeared in sight, leaving a ghoulish laugh is the air.

Walking into my apartment, I set my bag down and turned straight to Julius and stared at him to explain. Before my brain to register, I was being lifted into a hug and surrounded with warmness. "Thank you Alice. Thank you so much!" Julius swirled me around in the air. "Wha-? Why are you thanking me?" I asked surprised by the sudden closeness between us and the warmth in my cheeks. "You made me feel so confident against Cleo! I couldn't even explain how much strength you gave me." He smiled widely as he finally set me down. I stumbled a bit as I tried to regain my balance and surroundings. "Ah, well… You're welcome. I guess?" I rubbed my cheeks hoping the red would go away. "Anyway, I need you to explain some things. Who's Cleo?" He shrugged and jumped down onto the couch as I sat a few feet away in a chair. Silence followed as he gave me a playful glare at my position in the room (not beside him), until a sigh broke it. "Cleopatra. Hercules. You know them, right?" I gasped, "You're kidding?! As in Egyptian queen and Greek God?" He nodded. "Yes. Cleo and I… Well, we have a complicated relationship." He twirled a piece of hair around his finger. "She likes to toy with people's emotions. Especially mine." I frowned at what he said. Even I know it's cruel to play with men's emotions. "She's very powerful. I suggest we stay as far away as possible from her. And Hercules." Julius looked to me and raised a brow. I nodded, "But, what about Berserker? I mean, shouldn't we help out?" Sudden guilt filled my veins. Quickly he scowled at me, and I could see the gears clicking in his head. "I guess it's better than going alone. Or getting a surprise attack…." He muttered softly, sifting a hand through his luscious locks of hair, followed by a sigh. "Fine. Tomorrow we'll meet at the forest to defeat Berserker. But Alice," he paused just enough to stand and grab my hand, staring intently into my eyes, "I promise I will protect you at all costs. Just say the word. Okay?" I could feel my heart pumping in my ears and my eyes slowly trace his lips before I nodded. "Promise?" I asked, my mind going into a flutter. I could feel his breath on my cheek as he leaned in and whispered oh so sweetly, "Well, maybe. Depends if I feel like it sweetheart."


End file.
